


Secretaries

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [427]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Speculation, first words as tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Charlie and Dorothy both have soulmate words about secretaries on their skin.





	Secretaries

“You’re not a secretary?”

Charlie’s had those words on her ribs since she was seventeen, the hand-writing spiky and sharp, pressed deep. And it confuses her, because she knows she likes women, only likes women, but it’s usually men who make assumptions like that, assume a woman has a lower position in the company just because of gender.

Charlie’s already a top-tier hacker,a don while secretarial work wouldn’t be amiss to putting food in her belly sometimes, it’s not what she wants to do with her life.

Still, she mostly ignores the words, because they don’t matter. Science has shown that, short of creating some world-wide soulmate word registry, there is no way to speed up the meeting. It happens or it doesn’t, and it happens when it will.

So she’s already passed thirty, knows the supernatural is real, almost died too many times, and gone through more names than she could stand to count before she hears it.

*

“And who are you calling a secretary?”

Dorothy didn’t talk about her soulmark, across her hip in messy careless lettering, and thankfully, she didn’t really have anyone who would ask. They’re a women, it’s obvious they must be…

Dorothy’s seen enough of the world to know that platonic soulmates exist, no matter what the people with power say. And she’s seen enough to know women can love other women, too. But soulmates are supposed to be someone who helps you, supports you, betters you, and why would the universe give her someone who will, in so many ways, only make her life harder?`

She sees many secretaries and tries to talk to a great deal of them. Part of it’s politeness–the poor women are so often ignored and marginalized, despite the great work they do–part of it is untempered curiosity she can’t control.

Still, her soulmate quest is only the side job for her work in regards to Oz, and that must always take precedence.

Even when, when nothing quite makes sense anymore, she runs into a woman who knows exactly what to say.

*

“I don’t think this is quite what they meant, when they said that soulmates make us stronger,” Dorothy says, wiping blood off of her blade, watching Charlie do the same.

Charlie grins, and sheathes her sword so she can pull at a strap on her armor. “Since when do we listen to what they say? And besides, this is the best way I can think of.”

Dorothy only has to consider it for a moment. A lover as curious, as adventurous, as determined, as battle-ready as she, someone at her back and her side at all times.

“I suppose so,” she says.


End file.
